Legends of Tomorrow
DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or simply Legends of Tomorrow, is an American superhero television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Phil Klemmer, who are also executive producers along with Sarah Schechter and Chris Fedak; Klemmer and Fedak serve as showrunners. The series, based on the characters of DC Comics, airs on The CW and is a spin-off featuring characters introduced in Arrow and The Flash along with new characters, set in the Arrowverse, the same fictional universe. Plot Time-travelling rogue Rip Hunter has to recruit a rag-tag team of heroes and villains to help prevent an apocalypse that could impact not only Earth, but all of time. Cast and Characters * Victor Garber as Martin Stein / Firestorm: A nuclear physicist focused on transmutation and also half of the superhero Firestorm with Jefferson Jackson. During "Crisis on Earth-X" he sacrifices himself to help the heroes escape Earth-X.567 Graeme McComb portrays a young Stein in the 1970s, 1980s, and 1990s.8 The character was first introduced on The Flash. (seasons 1–3) * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer / Atom: A scientist, inventor, businessman and former CEO of Palmer Technologies who developed a power-suit that is now capable of size manipulation.56 The character was first introduced on Arrow. * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter: A roguish time traveler and leader of the team, who hides the strains of being responsible for history itself behind a façade of charm and wit.59 His goal is to defeat Vandal Savage, his archenemy throughout time, in order to save the world and his family. Aiden Longworth portrays a young Rip Hunter.10 In the second season, Rip disappears and gives command of the Waverider to the Legends. He later returns, first as a film student in the 1960s who has no recollection of his past life, then as a brainwashed killer working for the Legion and later back to his original self. He remains with the team for a while but departs when he realizes that the Legends no longer need him as their captain. In the third season, he is the founder and leader of the Time Bureau. (seasons 1–2, recurring season 3) * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance / White Canary: A Star City vigilante and former League of Assassins member suffering from rage issues after being resurrected by the mystical Lazarus Pit.5611 In the second season, Sara becomes the leader of the Legends and captain of the Waverider. The character is partially based on the Black Canary and was first introduced on Arrow. * Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson / Firestorm: A former Central City high school athlete whose pro career was derailed by an injury and now works as an auto mechanic.51213 He serves as the other half of the superhero Firestorm with Martin Stein. After Stein dies, Jax decides to leave the Waverider and return to the present as he is no longer a metahuman.7 The producers decided to create Jax as the other half of Firestorm to have him be someone in his early 20s and different from Ronnie's Firestorm, bringing comedy and camaraderie with Stein.14 The character was first introduced on The Flash. (seasons 1–3) * Ciara Renée as Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl: A young woman who is just beginning to learn that she has been repeatedly reincarnated over the centuries. When provoked, her ancient warrior persona manifests itself along with wings that grow out of her back.51516 She chooses to leave the team at the end of the first season.17 Saunders is also known by her Egyptian name Chay-Ara, and Edith Boardman in the series. Anna Deavere Smith portrays an older Kendra in 1871, known as Cinnamon.1819 The character was first introduced on The Flash. (season 1) * Falk Hentschel as Carter Hall / Hawkman: The latest reincarnation of the Egyptian prince Khufu who is fated to reincarnate throughout time along with his soulmate Kendra, with powers similar to hers.16202122 A reincarnated version is recruited by Vandal Savage where he is known as Scythian Torvil before remembering his life as Carter Hall. He chooses to leave the team at the end of the first season.17 Hall is also known by the name Joe Boardman in the series. Hentschel received guest credit in his subsequent appearances in season one after the character's death in "Pilot, Part 2." The character was first introduced on The Flash. (season 1)1723 * Amy Pemberton (credited as Amy Louise Pemberton since season 3) voices Gideon: The artificial intelligence of the Waverider.24 Pemberton portrays a physical version of the character in the second season episode, "Land of the Lost", the third season episode "Here I Go Again", and the fourth season episode "Legends of To-Meow-Meow".25 An alternate version of Gideon (voiced by Morena Baccarin) was first introduced in The Flash.24 * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory / Heat Wave: An arsonist, career criminal, and accomplice of Leonard Snart who, in contrast to his partner, uses a heat gun capable of burning almost anything.526 After being deserted in the past by Snart, he is recruited by the Time Masters and becomes the bounty hunter Chronos, who hunts the Legends, but later rejoins the team. Mitchell Kummen portrays a young Rory.27 The character was first introduced on The Flash. * Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold: The son of a career criminal who turns to the quick and easy life of crime, and uses a cryonic gun to freeze objects and people on contact.56 Trestyn Zradicka portrays a young Leo. At the end of the first season, Snart sacrifices himself to save his team. In the second season, the Legion of Doom28 recruits a past version of Snart from before he joined the team with the promise of averting his future death. Following the Legion's defeat, Mick returns Snart to the exact moment where he was recruited by the Legion, wiping his memories in the process and ensuring that Snart will eventually join the Legends. During the "Crisis on Earth-X" event, a parallel universe version from Earth-X, Leonard "Leo" Snart / Citizen Cold is introduced; Leo temporarily joins the Legends. The character was first introduced on The Flash. (season 1, recurring season 2, guest season 3) * Matt Letscher as Eobard Thawne / Reverse Flash: A supervillain speedster from the future and the archenemy of the Flash. He is the leader of the Legion of Doom. His goal was to keep himself from being killed by Eddie Thawne back on The Flash. In the season 2 finale, he is defeated by the Legends and the Black Flash, apparently erasing Thawne from existence once again. The character was first introduced on The Flash. (season 2)29 * Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe / Vixen and Charlie: A member of the Justice Society of America in the 1940s who is able to magically channel the abilities of the animal kingdom thanks to the mysterious Tantu Totem. She is the grandmother of Mari McCabe, who is portrayed by Megalyn Echikunwoke in other Arrowverse series.30 It was originally intended for the McCabe version of Vixen to be used in Legends as well, but Echikunwoke was unable to reprise the role due to previous commitments.31 At the end of season 3, she returns to Zambesi. Lookalike Charlie is introduced in season 4 as a "magical fugitive who slips through" the rift the Waverider crew opened. She is a shapeshifter who takes the form of Amaya during a fight with the Legends in the hopes that they will not attack a friend. She is frozen into that shape during the encounter and captured by the Legends. She no longer has magical powers, but is a formidable fighter and knows a great deal about the other magical fugitives. (season 2–present)32 * Nick Zano as Nate Heywood / Steel: A historian from Star City who gains the ability to transform himself into a steel-like form, and is the grandson of Commander Steel, a member of the Justice Society of America. (season 2–present)3334 * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz: A computer hacker from the year 2042 who possesses aerokinesis powers from a mystical amulet. (season 3–present)35 * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West / Kid Flash: A speedster from Keystone City, and later Central City, who was mentored by Barry Allen. He is the son of Joe West and the brother of Iris West, and looking for his place in the world. The character was first introduced on The Flash.36 (season 3)37 * Jes Macallan as Ava Sharpe: the Director of the Time Bureau and love interest of Sara Lance. (recurring season 3, main season 4)38 * Matt Ryan as John Constantine: an English magician/warlock, occult detective, and con man. Ryan is listed among the main cast yet credited as special appearance. Ryan was announced as being promoted to a series regular for the fourth season ahead of its renewal, reprising his role as Constantine from the short-lived series Constantine. (recurring season 3, main season 4)39 * Courtney Ford as Nora Darhk: the daughter of the dead super-villain Damien Darhk. (recurring season 3, main season 4)40 * Ramona Young as Mona Wu: a young woman obsessed with fantasy novels who is "something of an expert in the world of the magical creatures that the Legends encounter". She works for the Time Bureau. (season 4)41 Episodes Main article: Legends of Tomorrow (Episode Guide) Seasons * Season 1 (2016) * Season 2 (2016-2017) * Season 3 (2017-2018) * Season 4 (2018-2019) * Season 5 (2019-2020) Gallery Trivia Category:Arrowverse Category:DC Category:2016